Mine
by Atemu'sLotus
Summary: She's the best that has ever been his. This is the story of Aelfled and Francis, a love that will last through the ages. AU Fem!AmericaxFrance FrNyo!US Lemon, swearing. Based off the Taylor Swift song "Mine".
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!

So I've decided to move into different pairings for America. I just love America with so many different countries... Is that bad?

ANYWAYS. So this here is a FrUS fic. It's based off the Taylor Swift song "Mine". I heard it and it slowly formed in my head into this lovely story.

This is the prologue so please enjoy!

Aelfled=Alfred AMERICA

Disclaimer: Atemu'sLotus was walking along with the rights to Hetalia when suddenly a rogue swarm of parasprites came upon her and ate everything that wasn't food. Damn you Twilight Sparkle! I don't own Hetalia...

* * *

><p>Aelfled sighed as she wiggled deeper into her husband's embrace. They were lying on the couch, re-watching their wedding video as per tradition on their wedding anniversary. As their past selves danced across the screen Francis chuckled.<p>

"What?" Aelfled asked, looking up only to see Francis' beard. She readjusted herself but still staid in his embrace.

"I was just thinking about us. Our story," Francis responded. He kissed the top of Aelfled's head and smiled as he watched his past self take the garter off of Aelfled at the wedding. He remembered how flustered she was as his fingers went a little too far to reach for that garter. All of her siblings were on attack mode when they saw her face. Francis had never been so grateful to his wife when she protected him from the wrath of some usually passive aggressive people. Who knew Matthew could look so scary when outside the hockey rink?

Aelfled hummed and laced their fingers together, making their wedding rings rest next to each other. She lifted their hands in the air and breathed, "Can you believe it? The moment I can see it. Yes, yes I can see it now. Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter."

Francis' grip around Aelfled's body tightened as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"You're the best that's ever been mine," they both whispered before their lips met.


	2. Working Part Time Waitin' Tables

Here is chapter one. They are now in the past. Prologue=future, **now=past**. Based off of "**Mine**"-**Taylor Swift**

Again **Aelfled= Alfred AMERICA**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aelfled sighed as she entered the small café. Dealing with her father always drained her of all of her energy. She had gone over to see her old man since he had raised her to be a lady; it was only polite to visit your kin on a regular basis. Sadly, Aelfled did not enjoy her father's company. He would always go on and on about romantic ideas of sailing the world, meeting new women or men, and general adventure. All of these things Aelfled disapproved of intensely. Don't get Aelfled wrong, she loved a good story but acting those stories out was just plain stupid. Security, a good job, and a permanent home were all a person needed in life, according to Aelfled. Thusly her father and she fought often whenever she visited.<p>

It was on one of these visitation days that Aelfled decided to try out a local café that just opened up within the year. It was a French bistro that Aelfled's father told her to never grace her presence with, ever. "Those stupid frogs don't know how to not balls-up let alone make decent tea," Arthur had grumbled when their conversation turned to the new café. Truthfully if Arthur had not brought it up Aelfled would have opted for a Dunkin' Donuts coffee before walking back to her dorm.

Slowly Aelfled made her way to the counter to see what she could order and immediately her stomach demanded attention. She ordered a regular coffee with a cranberry scone and then went to sit by the big windows that faced the street so she could watch people walk by. On her small walk to her table Aelfled failed to notice the trio of men laughing in the back corner, a fatal mistake.

"Damn, look at the awesome ass on that one. What do you say Carriedo?" the albino said as he watched Aelfled reach her table and sit down.

"Muy bonita," the Spaniard commented back as he leaned forward in his chair. The albino next to him, Gilbert, nodded and licked his lips at the prospect of tapping that fine ass. His hopes were dashed though when Francis turned his head to see this new beauty.

Unlike his friends he had no sly comments to make right away, Francis was too preoccupied with trying to keep his jaw from dropping. This woman had never entered the café before, that Francis was sure of because he could never forget such a beauty. He was transfixed as she flipped her hair and turned her graceful neck to look out of the big front windows. Just as her head turned Francis could make out sparkly blue eyes. He wanted to see more of this beauty up close.

"Mein Gott Franny, you look like you've just seen your first crush. Grow a pair will ya and get us something to eat," Gilbert groaned as he put on his sunglasses and leaned back in his chair. How the hell could he sleep with the new girl if his best bud was obviously crushing on her? Damn Francis.

Francis snapped out of his revere to mockingly glare at his Prussian friend. "I assure you _mon __ami_ that I am not so juvenile," he huffed but then he dramatically put the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed. "But alas I must be going for my job calls to me." Francis then skipped towards the counter to see if he could get the beautiful girl's order.

Antonio (Carriedo) and Gilbert watched in amusement. They had been in many relationships and had seen Francis flirt and score almost every girl (and rumored, man) on campus for years now and yet…

"Did I see a spark in those eyes?" Antonio asked as he watched his long time friend argue with the barista on how to properly brew coffee. Gilbert just scoffed in response and went back to his drink. Once again one less chick to bang on the account of Francis, Gilbert was getting way too used to this.

After learning the girl's order Francis went to prepare it specially for the angel at the window. Now that he was closer to her he could fully appreciate how her cornflower hair shined in the sunlight. Her haircut was short but very feminine in the cut, it was wavy and curly in all the right places. The woman's body just got better and better as Francis fully checked out her form. Her generous bosom wasn't too overbearing and her legs were extremely long even while she sat.

'Oh, what a treat she shall be,' he thought as he finished her simple order and walked over.

Aelfled was enjoying watching a blonde man harass his brunette husband into buying a pink tutu for 'later' when a strong smell of roses filled the air. She turned to see a waiter standing there with her order in hand. Smiling she took her food and drink with a small thanks. As she sipped her coffee Aelfled went to turn back to the show outside when the waiter spoke. Since she wasn't paying attention she didn't hear what he said and she asked him politely to repeat it.

Francis didn't think that he could. When he had waltzed up to her he was confident in himself. He was Francis Bonnefoy for heavens sake! Love extraordinaire! He was the most suave and 'lucky' man on campus, a trifle little girl was nothing but another notch in his belt. Oh how wrong he was. The poor Frenchman had been defenseless when he first laid eyes on the girl and he was a fool to think that he could ever treat her the same way he treated the rest of his conquests, especially when she turned around to smile at him.

That smile killed him but her melodious voice killed him more. How could one girl pierce his heart so? No other woman had made him this flustered and it was almost frustrating. If he had been less experienced he would be angry but… In truth he had never experienced love or any of its symptoms. It would be interesting to finally feel what all of the romantics raved about.

"Beautiful lady may I ask for your name?" Francis asked in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb the angel who had turned away from him. She turned around to look at him in surprise, as if she hadn't even noticed him to begin with, which hurt a little bit but Francis chose to ignore it and tried to answer the golden haired goddess.

"I asked for your name _mon __ange_, if you could bless me with this knowledge my life would be complete," Francis said as he gently grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Aelfled's eyebrows shot up in interest. 'Well I guess my father was right in that this was a genuine French bistro,' she thought, seeing as a Frenchman had just kissed her hand. Delicately she lifted her hand out of his grasp and replied, "If my name shall end your life then I wish to keep it so as not to have to climb over a dead waiter on the way out." With that remark she sipped her coffee, meanwhile watching for the young man's reaction.

To say that Francis was shocked was an understatement. He smiled at the bright woman as he answered, "Well if I may die I wish for you to know my name so someone is here to remember me-"

"Forgive me sir, but I don't think I could bare such a burden," Aelfled interrupted with a small smile. She had enjoyed his state of shock at her first rejection and she wasn't disappointed with his second reaction.

Francis smirked at the challenge. He folded his arms over his chest and nodded, "Well I certainly do not wish to burden you with my simple name before I die so I will compromise." Francis leaned in so he was close enough for contact but he let the air fill with tension instead. Her flustered face at his closeness was quite delightful and it brought a Cheshire smile to his face. "I will call you _mon __ange_ and then tell you my real name, therefore I have something to call you and visa versa." This is when he leaned in close enough to slightly blow his breath on her earlobe as he whispered into her ear, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, _mon __ange_. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Now Aelfled understood why her father hated the French so much. Personal space was apparently non-existent in France as the young man leaned in to talk to her at a more personal level. The smell of roses increased and Aelfled was almost entranced with the deep blue of the stranger's eyes but she quickly forgot that when she felt his hot breath in her ear. An undignified squeak escaped her mouth before she could suppress it.

She glared at the Frenchman, no, Francis as she replied, "I really couldn't tell with you breathing down my neck. Do they not know of personal space in France?"

The way her cheeks subtly puffed out in indignation made Francis want to coo. A girl who could be cute when angry was definitely a plus, especially with that adorable blush. Francis had to laugh at her remark. "Not if we don't want that much space between the person we're talking to, _mon __ange_."

"What the devil does that mean?" Aelfled asked before taking a frustrated bite out of her scone. She appreciated the taste of a real scone, unlike what her father makes, and waited for an answer.

"It means my angel, for you certainly must be to look so beautiful," Francis complimented with a soft smile. What a little spit-fire she could be.

Immediately Aelfled began to choke on the piece of scone she was eating and had to chug her coffee rather shamelessly to help the scone get down her throat without killing her. At Francis' chuckle Aelfled huffed and stood up. She didn't have to deal with his forwardness. As she made her way towards the café door she turned around to look at the Frenchman one last time, with a slight blush on her face she said, "I'm not your anything. Good day frog." And with that Aelfled turned around to gracefully stomp out the door.

"REJECTED!" Gilbert yelled from the back corner.

Francis was about to correct him when something caught his eye. The girl had left behind a napkin with a few doodles on it and the signature of Aelfled F. Jones in the corner, as if to sign for her doddle-art. Laughing out loud Francis snatched the napkin up and kissed it. He turned to his friends in the back and waved the napkin in triumph, "I may have lost the battle but I haven't lost the war!"

Little did Aelfled know that Francis was soon going to win the war.


	3. We Were Sitting There By The Water

Hi! Yeah chapter two!

These characters killed me by the way. KILLED ME. Why are they so hard to write? I hope that they stayed in character for y'all.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aelfled tapped her shoe impatiently as she waited on her front porch for her ride. Francis was picking her up to go out somewhere today. For months now she and Francis had been going on what she liked to call 'outings'. The stubborn blond refused to admit that they were dating. It felt safer to say that they were hanging out or "chilling" as Gilbert mockingly called it. From what Aelfled could gather from the other girls on campus, Francis was one of those woo and leave types, similar to her father.<p>

However when Aelfled really thought about it if Francis had just wanted a sexual relationship then he should have made his move months ago. When she tells her friends that she's going to hang out with Francis they're always surprised that he's still around. The fact that she's special makes Aelfled blush. With every 'outing' Aelfled gets more and more attached to the lovable pervert.

Today Francis promised that he would finally get her to admit that they were dating. Aelfled scoffed and muttered, "Well maybe if he got here on time I would consider it but tough luck now buddy." Just as she completed that sentence the familiar black car pulled up to the side walk. Flipping her hair in a huff Aelfled opened the door to her house and shouted, "I'm leaving! BYE!"

Francis got out of the car and walked around it to open the door for her, which made Aelfled smile. She walked up to him and placed one of her hands on her hip. "Aren't dates supposed to be on time?" she teased.

Brightening at the question Francis took her free hand and kissed it softly. Looking up through his eyelashes he whispered against her skin, "Does this mean that you'll finally agree that this is a date?"

"Nope, just informing you that you got a check mark. Now this outing has to be extra awesome for me to consider it," Aelfled said flippantly as she took back her hand and climbed into the car.

Francis laughed as he shut the door and slowly walked in front of the car. She knew that he was just showing off his stuff to her, something she secretly appreciated. He was wearing a breezy button down short-sleeved shirt that reminded her of the sea and fitted shorts that showed off the pert butt Aelfled had always wanted to tweak. Groaning Aelfled sunk low in her seat, 'What am I turning into Francis now? Damned perv.'

"Enjoy the show _mon __ange_? Only for you," he said with an easy smile as he got into the car.

Aelfled rolled her eyes and laughed, "I hope it didn't cost me anything."

"How about a kiss?" Francis said with a sly grin as he leaned towards her.

"How about you drive?" Aelfled shot back with a smile.

Tsking Francis leaned back in his seat and started the car. "Missed opportunity _mon __ange _but do not worry I'll have many more by the end of our date tonight," Francis said as he pulled away from the curb.

"If we were on a date I would smack you for that comment," Aelfled replied as she looked out the window. Aelfled stole a glance at her traveling companion and had to smile. He looked very smug right now, probably because he got a rise out of her. Aelfled slumped in her seat a little as she watched the scenery whisk by, wondering if this was all worth it. She had come to enjoy her little outings with Francis.

Was it stupid of her to want this all to work out between her and Francis? After really looking at him Aelfled couldn't help but notice how handsome the Frenchman was, his silky wavy hair and rich blue eyes always made her heart beat a little faster. Although if Aelfled was honest with herself it was more than just his looks that interested her. Ever since their little banter in the café all those months ago Aelfled has been looking forward to the small touches and gentle caresses that Francis couldn't help doing. He always looked at her with these tender eyes that made her want to cry or laugh, which ever way didn't matter since she'd still feel happy no matter what.

Maybe trying this relationship out wouldn't be too bad. "So are you going to whistle or are you just going to sit there looking like a smug bastard?" Aelfled asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Francis pointedly.

He laughed and winked at her, "Which would you rather me do, _mon __ange_?"

"Doesn't matter since either way I'm going to roll my eyes," She replied with a small smile. "Where are we going anyways?"

Francis smiled leaning over towards the dash and pointed towards the horizon, "Right over there. You enjoy the beach, _non_?" In one of their earlier conversations Aelfled had mentioned a fondness for the beach and he had tucked it away for future reference.

As expected the blonde's eyes lit up and she sat up straighter in her seat. "The beach? Really? I haven't been to be beach in ages! Are we going to have a picnic? I didn't bring my bathing suit! Oh well I guess I don't have to go into the water but-" Aelfled paused to playfully glare at Francis. "You didn't bring me to the beach to go skinny dipping did you? Because you can just turn the car around right now if that's the case."

"I knew I forgot something," Francis pouted before Aelfled playfully hit his arm.

Once they arrived Aelfled was out of the car in a flash. She ran down to the beach and jumped into the oncoming wave. The beach always held good memories. Whenever Aelfled's dad brought home a new mom he would always take them out to the beach. Those were the happiest times because her dad wasn't bored with his new toy yet and everyone was excited for a future that looked so bright. Aelfled always knew when her father was bored of his new wife because then they would stop going to the beach.

Aelfled stopped playing in the water at that point and just stared into the distance. Yes, the beach was heaven and it was where love always remained timeless.

Francis watched as Aelfled played in the waves as he went to unload the car. Usually she would insist on helping him but it seemed that the sea was too enchanting to miss. It made Francis proud that he picked the perfect location for their first official date. After much persuasion Francis will finally get Aelfled to admit that this was a date. A week after their first meeting Francis had caught her walking by the café and after that they had been doing what Francis called dating but Aelfled insisted that since there was nothing romantic going on they were just hanging out. This made Francis scoff every time because he wanted more and not just sex. For the first time in his life sex came second when it came to a woman, when it came to Aelfled. He wanted Aelfled to look at him and smile that kind smile that he had always seen on love struck couples. It made Francis a little depressed that he was the only one who wanted a romantic relationship but things were changing.

By this time Francis had figured out that Aelfled did not like the concept of love. She would sneer at romantic comedies whenever they went to the theaters on their dates/outings and instead opted for the goriest movie there. Truthfully, Francis didn't mind that since she would often cling to him during the movie and then insist that she had to sleepover over at his apartment just because she didn't feel like walking all the back to her dorm. His ultimate goal was to get her to move from sleeping on the couch, which she insisted sleeping on **EVERY TIME** (but always with a little blush on her face that made Francis melt and give in every time), to sleeping in his arms in the more comfortable bed.

Slowly Aelfled was opening up to him and that made his heart soar. It took a good month for her to finally admit her name to him even though he knew it from the napkin. Lately he's been more optimistic about their relationship. While Aelfled hated the idea of romance, the king of love (self-proclaimed) knew when someone was bluffing. Francis knew that all Aelfled needed was to be loved because all of her life she's been loving and it was about time that someone spoiled her a little.

The spoiling paid off when Aelfled blushingly admitted that she would be fine with going on a "d-d-date" with him IF (a very big IF) he could persuade her that the relationship was worth it. She even held his hand as she said it! The little bit of melancholy over their relationship vanished as he pecked her blushing cheek in excitement.

Suddenly the blond goddess stopped dancing and just looked out onto the water, which made Francis stop in his work so he could properly admire his (soon-to-be) girlfriend. She was wearing a pair of khaki capris with a t-shirt that read "Bowties are cool", a reference to one of her favorite shows. The way her golden hair shined in the sunlight and made it look like she had a halo just took Francis' breath away. He wanted her, all of her.

"_Mon __ange_!" he called out to her, wanting her cornflower blue eyes to rest on him and not on the sea.

She turned around to see a quaint little picnic set up. 'Just like back then,' Aelfled thought as she slowly made her way over to the picnic blanket.

"_Mon __ange_, are you ready to taste actual food and not that garbage you eat from those horrible fast food restaurants," Francis asked as he carefully placed the food on the blanket and smiled up at her. His smile dimmed a little at her expression but he decided it was because Aelfled wasn't used to this romance thing yet. If it meant her loving him back then Francis was all right with taking things slow. As long as she was looking at him that was all that mattered. "Are you feeling well _mon __petite_? We can always go back if-"

"No!" Aelfled shouted before she could stop herself. Her whole face turned red as a tomato as she shyly walked up to a shocked Francis and sat down next to him. "No," she repeated but this time with a small smile, "I like the beach, so what crap do you have for me to eat?"

Allowing her the subject change Francis began to enthusiastically show her what he planned for lunch and invited her to dig in. With great interest the blonde chose from some of the most exotic dishes there except escargot because Francis would have to drug her to make her eat snails. She would have said this out loud but Aelfled feared that if she did then he would accept that as a challenge and she'd be damned if she couldn't eat anything out of fear being drugged.

"Damn frog," she mumbled affectionately as she nibbled on a croissant.

"_Ce __qui?_" Francis asked as he took a sip of wine.

"Nothing," Aelfled mumbled with a small smile. She took a bite of the nearest dish and her eyes widened in amazement. "This is delicious. You're cooking for me from now on," she breathed in awe.

"_Merci __mon __ange_!" Francis replied with a huge smile, "I will always cook for you, whenever you are hungry, _non_?" However Aelfled didn't answer him as she devoured the food before her. The girl's enormous appetite never ceased to amaze the Frenchman. It made him happy that she so enjoyed his food that she decimated anything he put in front of her and it also left him in awe when she didn't gain a single pound.

After they finished the dinner Aelfled declared that she needed to walk off all of the calories. Francis was invited but only if he behaved. Laughing at her antics he quickly packed everything back into the car and joined her on the shore's edge. As they walked Aelfled put her hands behind her back and kicked the sand. Before Francis could ask her what was on her mind she spoke.

"If you want to date me and I you, I need to know you," Aelfled began and then looked up into Francis' eyes. "I already know your little quirks but nothing hard core. I mean… Where the hell did you come from?"

The question made Francis laugh. "As blunt as always I see," he chided with a smile, that was returned with Aelfled sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm from a small town in the middle of no where. I left it and never looked back."

"You don't talk to any family or anything from there?" Aelfled asked as picked up a smooth rock and skipped it out onto the water.

Francis watched as it skipped three times and then answered, "_Non_, I do not have family to talk to but I do keep in touch with some of my old friends from home. What about you _mon __ange_ tell me about you."

Aelfled looked up at him in surprise. She didn't expect him to ask her questions too but a small smile crept onto her face and from then on they talked about themselves. Of course they've talked about themselves before this but never had they actually listened with such rapt attention. Each wanted to know every secret of the other but some secrets were kept for a later date. It was refreshing to just talk to one another, debate philosophies and smartly answer one of life's riddles. During their talks, if Aelfled ever disagreed with Francis she would drag him into the water with her and splash him. In retaliation or if he disagreed with her Francis would pick up Aelfled and sling her on his shoulder, threatening to drop her into the sea. Both would laugh as they ran away from each other. Eventually they had to return to the car so they danced in the waves and then raced towards the car. Aelfled won.

"It is because your legs are so gorgeously long that you won _mon __ange_. It is sinful," Francis panted as he tried to catch his breath while leaning on the car.

Grinning Aelfled lifted herself off the car and smacked one of her thighs, "Damn straight! These beauties have won me hundreds of track tournaments."

Francis hummed as he continued to stare at Aelfled's legs. Oh how he loved those long luscious legs. 'Those strong, powerful, sculpted, perfectly tanned-'

"Stop staring you perv. Aren't normal men supposed to stare at boobs not legs?" Aelfled said as she looked away with a blush.

A Cheshire grin grew on Francis' face. "Is that permission?"

"Not in the slightest!" Aelfled laughed. "Now take me home it's getting cold out here."

Francis moved towards the back of the car and popped the trunk. "The night of romance isn't over yet! I've brought supplies for a fire pit. Why don't we enjoy an evening watching the waves?"

After the fire was started they sat there watching the waves crash against the shore. Aelfled realized that today was different then when she'd used to go to the beach as a child. Her father would immediately take his new wife out to the beach in celebration but not Francis. Francis finally took her to the beach because he wanted to start something. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them as she stared at the Frenchman.

"Like what you see _mon __ange_?" Francis asked with a lazy grin.

Aelfled lifted an eyebrow in response and huffed before turning away from him. She was going to turn back but then she felt a presence by her side. A warm arm wrapped around her back and in response she sat up straight, shrugging the arm off in the process.

The hurt look on Francis' face vanished when Aelfled cozied up to his side instead and then settled into his arms. Not one to miss an opportunity Francis wrapped his arms around the blonde and leaned down to bury his face in her hair. She smelled of strawberries and crisp air, and Francis couldn't believe his luck. His luck increased tenfold when Aelfled began to speak.

"You win Bonnefoy. No more outings," Aelfled sighed. She then snuggled into him more and smiled. "Your crafty French wooing has persuaded me."

Francis kissed down her neck and smiled when he felt the blonde shiver. "Will you continue to date me then?" Francis whispered into her ear, just as he did in the café all of those months ago. Despite his cool demeanor Francis was quaking on the inside. Would she take this chance?

"Mmm," Aelfled hummed. An idea popped in her head but she was hesitant to act on it. This whole relationship was breaking all of her rules and… 'Oh what the hell,' Aelfled thought, 'I want this and damn dad and all of his stupid shit.'

"It depends how well you can kiss me I supp-OSE!" Aelfled squeaked the last part as Francis smoothly flipped her onto his lap. She looked up at him and almost regretted her words. Almost.

With her sprawled across his lap Francis slowly leaned in, their breaths intermingling. Every nerve ending was on fire as she watched Francis close the gap in order to gently kiss the side of her mouth. It felt exhilarating. Then he slowly nipped down the side of her neck, peppering her throat with light kisses. Aelfled turned her head away as a blush crept up her neck with every gentle touch. Francis smiled at the easier access to her neck and she shivered, suppressing a small moan. His hands were almost as distracting as his mouth as Francis moved his right hand to the back of her head to cup and massage the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. While his left hand roamed to her waist where his thumb slowly circled the dip of her hip bone, finally making a small moan escape her neglected lips.

Francis chuckled. "How about now?" he mumbled against her neck as he moved up.

"I don't know. You haven't kissed me yet you ass," Aelfled sighed as Francis nibbled on her ear. She heard him chuckle before she saw him above her face once more with that stupid smirk that made her growl. "Damn frog," she teased before she grabbed his collar and brought him down for a rough kiss.

Instantly he molded his lips to hers and thoroughly devoured her. After sensually stroking her bottom lip with his sinful tongue Aelfled opened for him and battled for dominance. As their tongues danced against each other, Francis' hand wandered from her hip to carefully touch the warm skin underneath her t-shirt. Aelfled gasped at the sensation, giving Francis the upper hand as he completely penetrated her mouth and traced every dip and curve with his exploring tongue. She tasted like French food and chocolate, a delightful combination. Immediately Aelfled's hand shot up into Francis' hair and pulled. He released her with a pop and gave her a satisfied smile.

"Is every kiss going to be like that?" Aelfled asked as she tried to get her breath back.

The Frenchman laughed deeply as he kissed her nose and then laid his forehead against hers. "If you so desire," he whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

"Deal."


	4. We're Taking On The World Together

Hi guys!

So here's Chapter Three! Please remember the **time jumps**!

**SeySey=Seychelles!**

**Fausta=Feliciano!**

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I swear to God if you ask me if I packed my lacy black panties one more time I'm going to unpack everything," Aelfled threatened over her cell phone. She was taping shut the last box marked bed room as she talked to her boyfriend of one year and three months over the phone. They had decided to take the next step in their relationship when Aelfled needed a whole dresser to keep her things at his place. It was a sign to Francis and Aelfled that now was the time to just give in and live together. After a month of thinking it over and discussing the pros and cons Aelfled finally accepted the offer (Francis immediately knew it was the right choice but it took some persuasion as usual for Aelfled to get on board).<p>

"Alfie?"

Aelfled turned around to see her little sister standing in the doorway. "No, it's just SeySey," Aelfled said with a soft smile. She beckoned the little girl so she could give her a hug. "Yeah, I'll be waiting downstairs. See you in a few. Bye," she said before hanging up the phone and looking down at her sister. "Hey little lady, what's up?"

"Father's home," she answered as she let her older sister go and hugged her fish plushie close to her chest.

"Thanks kiddo. I just gotta get this one last box and everything will be set. Then you and Zoey can have this whole room to yourselves, how does that sound?" Aelfled asked with a grin.

Instead of smiling back SeySey began to tear up and clutched her fish plushie like it was her life line. "D-do you have to go?" she cried.

Immediately Aelfled swooped the child into her arms and held on tight. She understood her little sister's fear. So many moms had gone through this house, leaving their children behind and never even thinking of taking a second glance. Abandonment was common and feared in this house, which was one of the reasons why Aelfled had planned to never leave. But those deep blue eyes had pulled her in and made her fall, hard. There was no turning back now.

"Yes darlin' but," Aelfled said as she wiped the tears from her sister's face, "I'll be back to play with you and Fishie. I'll never forget you. Do you understand?"

SeySey nodded and hugged her sister one more time before Aelfled put her down on the floor. The little girl ran off and left Aelfled to carry the box downstairs by herself. With a sad sigh Aelfled looked at her house for the last time. It was going to be strange living with only one person. No children running around and making noise will make everything so quiet.

As Aelfled put the last box down on the sidewalk a truck and two cars pulled up to the curb. Ludwig and Gilbert piled out of the truck while Fausta, Lovino, and Antonio got out of one of the cars. Francis stepped out of his car and immediately went to Aelfled's side. He smiled warmly as he hugged her in greeting.

"Ready _mon __ange_?" he asked as he held her close.

"More than you'll ever know," she replied with a small smile, hugging him back. Aelfled leaned out of her embrace with Francis to greet everyone else. Fausta even joined in the hug at one point. After that they all got to work and packed the truck with all of Aelfled's stuff. When they finished Ludwig and Gilbert drove off with the truck so they could get a good parking spot near the apartment. Francis gave them the spare key so they could move in the heavy stuff right away. It was all going smoothly until Arthur came out onto the porch.

"Blimey, get your froggy arse of my lawn. Hurry up and go."

They all turned to see an angry Brit glaring at Francis. Fausta took a hasty retreat to the car while Antonio said, "See you at Francis' place then!" Lovino smacked the Spaniard on the shoulder, whispering about letting the cat out of the bag.

"Why are you going to the frog's place?" Arthur asked as he turned to his daughter.

"Shit," Aelfled muttered as she looked to her father. She had told him that she was moving but apparently he didn't understand where to and now she was in deep shit. Antonio and the gang made a tactical retreat and drove off to leave Francis and Aelfled alone to defend themselves.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at them. "What the bloody hell did he mean Aelfled? Why are you going over to," Arthur grimaced as he looked at Francis, "_his_ place?"

Aelfled took a deep breath and walked up the stairs of the porch to calmly talk to her father. "I'm moving in with Francis, we've decided to take the next step in our relation-"

"Excuse me?" Arthur seethed as he advanced on Aelfled, making her back up a few steps. "No daughter of mine will be in a relationship WITH A FROG! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!"

"Dad! I told you that I was in a relationship with Francis last year!" Aelfled said in exasperation. She had introduced Francis to her father last year and the old man instantly hated him. Consequently the Frenchman was never allowed in the house but Aelfled had never hidden the fact that she was going out with Francis, downplayed it for her father yes but never did she hide it.

"You did no such thing. Now get all of your stuff back here. I will not have my daughter sleeping around with a Frenchman, let alone moving in with one!" Arthur yelled as he moved to grab Aelfled's arm.

Before he could get a grip Francis pulled Aelfled's arm back. "_Excusez-moi __monsieur_! How dare you speak to your daughter in such a fashion!" Francis yelled as he moved himself in front of Aelfled. She grabbed his arm to stop him but he insisted and gently moved her towards the stairs.

"Don't you tell me how to talk to my daughter! You never had to deal with her!" Arthur yelled as he pointed a finger at Francis. He then turned his deadly gaze to Aelfled and snarled, "Just like your mother. Whoring yourself out to the first man who looks your way. I guess I didn't throw out the bitch in time before she poisoned you with her immoral values!"

Aelfled gasped and clutched onto the back of Francis' sleeve. "How could you say that about mom?" she whispered, her eyes wide open in shock. Never had her father been so violent when talking about her mom, at least not to Aelfled.

"Your mother left because she found someone else to sleep with and I'll be damned if I had stayed married to a harlot!" Arthur answered furiously.

Francis was about to butt in when Aelfled whispered, "Well I'd be surprised if you stayed married to anyone."

"W-what did you say?" Arthur stammered. His daughter had never talked back to him before.

Aelfled lifted her head to glare at her shocked father. "I said I'd be surprised if you stayed married to anyone! All you ever do is go around marrying all of these women and then divorcing them because you grow tired of them! Well I'm sick of it! Mom was right in leaving you! I hate you!" Aelfled yelled as tears welled in her eyes. "Come on Francis. I have some unpacking to do." She tugged Francis off the porch, past Arthur, and to the car. Once they climbed in they quickly drove off, leaving Arthur all alone on the front porch. They didn't speak throughout the whole trip, with Francis concentrating on not returning to Aelfled's old home and strangling her father and Aelfled silently trying to stop crying.

When they arrived at the apartment everything was already moved in and somewhat unpacked, thanks to Fausta. The little Italian girl had been Aelfled's roommate all through college and grad school so she understood where Aelfled wanted most of her stuff. Antonio pounced on the couple when they got out of the car.

"¡_Disculpa_! ¡_Disculpa_! I did not know!" Antonio cried as he latched onto Aelfled. "Did you get into a lot of trouble?"

They all watched as Aelfled hesitantly smiled and hugged Antonio back. "It's okay Antonio. You did nothing wrong. Everything's fine. Thanks for unpacking most of my stuff Fausta. You're the greatest!" Everyone could feel and hear the fake cheer in Aelfled's voice but they didn't press it. They gathered up what garbage they could and discreetly took their leave. Aelfled insisted that they should stay for dinner to thank them for all of their help but Ludwig suggested that once Aelfled settled in then they could celebrate. And with that they left, leaving Francis and Aelfled to their own devices.

Slowly Aelfled made her way towards the couch and collapsed. How was she going to explain herself? Let alone her father's actions. Her father and she had made such a spectacle of themselves that she just wanted to disappear.

When Francis leaned over the back of the couch to gently put a stray hair behind her ear Aelfled shuddered and curled into herself more. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She mumbled into the pillow in her arms. "I didn't mean to yell like that I really didn't. I'm sorry."

She heard a soft sigh above her and then nothing. Hesitantly she peaked out to see that the space Francis had occupied was empty and her heart sank. Then a pair of warm arms encircled her and a solid body molded to her curled form. Aelfled wiggled over a little bit so Francis could have more room on the couch and they just stayed that way for a while, basking in each other's warmth.

"_Il __est __stupide_," Francis whispered in Aelfled's ear. His arms wrapped around her more and brought her closer to his chest. With a soft kiss to her ear Francis sighed. "Why didn't you tell me about your mother?" he asked but he received no response. Snuggling closer Francis tried again, "Is that why you are so guarded _mon __ange_? Because you think I will bore of you and leave you like your father did to so many?" Francis felt the cold shiver run down Aelfled's spine and tried to hold her closer if that was at all possible.

When she didn't respond Francis slowly turned Aelfled in his arms so they could look each other in the eye. He planted a soft kiss to her forehead and then tenderly kissed her trembling lips. "We will never make your parent's mistakes Aelfled because _je __t'aime, __je __t'aime_," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

Aelfled choked out a small laugh and smiled, "W-what are you saying to me you silly Frenchman?" she teased through her tears.

Francis nuzzled his face in her hair and breathed in her scent deeply. "_Je __t'aime,_" he breathed.

The small smile grew as she kissed him on the lips and nestled deeper into Francis' arms. "I think I love you too," she mumbled as she fell asleep in the warm embrace of her boyfriend. In that short moment of clarity before sleep Aelfled realized that this relationship was completely worth it, now only if it would last forever.


	5. You Saw Me Start To Believe

Time Jump! There is a time jump between every chapter if you hadn't noticed by now. :'D

I attempted French this chapter. Please notice the word **attempt**.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>He liked to call them "The Midnight Talks". Ever since they moved in all of those months ago Aelfled had slowly been adjusting to her new life and one of the ways that she adjusted was that she would talk to Francis, when he was asleep. Now Francis didn't have the heart to tell Aelfled that the instant she spoke he would immediately wake up.<p>

Sometimes the things she would talk about would be inconsequential, like talking about her day or how colorful frogs should not be licked. One time she commented on how Francis' beard was too scratchy and it gave her a burn whenever he kissed her. After that "talk" Francis conditioned his beard and made it nice and soft for her. There were also serious discussions but very few and far between. It was this one night in particular that always stuck out to Francis, a "Midnight Talk" that he'd never forget.

"You wouldn't believe what Fausta said to me today," Aelfled began. It was around midnight and only the light of the moon shone through the crack in the curtains. She was lying next to Francis, slowly petting him by stroking his chest and then playing with his hair. Francis loved it when she touched him but since he was supposedly asleep he could never say anything.

"I commented on how sucking Ludwig's face off in public was not cool and then she totally turned the tables on me! She was all like, 'Ve~ Why don't you say I love you to Francis? Don't you love him?'" Aelfled whispered while imitating Fausta's voice. The way she over exaggerated her friend's voice made it hard for Francis not to laugh out loud but he managed to hold it in. The question was too interesting to interrupt.

"And I was all like, 'Just because I don't eat Francis in public doesn't mean I don't love him'," she continued. "Then she said, 'But ve~ I've never heard you say "I love you" to Francis at all! If you don't say it then how will he know? Ve~"

This made Aelfled and Francis pause. Francis knew that Aelfled loved him, there would be times when he doubted like in the beginning of their relationship but he knew. When they took a midnight stroll, across the local bridge with all the city light reflecting on the water, he remembered as he watched her eyes grow wide. Francis was teaching her French so they could have conversations together and at the moment when he told her how to ask for a hamburger in his native tongue he saw it. Her eyes widened and something clicked. He could see her epiphany as she started to believe for the first time. That was when he knew she loved him.

"I've told you that I love you haven't I?" she gasped in surprised.

Francis could feel her tense up beside him and he so desperately wanted to reach out and comfort her. She had told him that she loved him when she would tuck him into bed after an intense session of making love, thinking he had fallen asleep. She had told him that she loved him when she studied French diligently and smiled widely when she could talk to him for five minutes in his native tongue. Aelfled told him that she loved him when she openly hugged him, kissed him, and generally showered him with affection after that fateful night on the bridge.

Aelfled loved Francis and he knew it even if she had never said it verbally.

"I've never said it out loud have I?"

He could hear how horrified she sounded and he thought that it could be easily remedied with a simple 'I love you' but then again it couldn't. After that fight with her father Aelfled confessed everything. How her father and mother were so happy and then Arthur stopped telling her mom that he loved her. He stopped going to the beach and he just stopped paying attention to her in general. Arthur ignored his wife and began to berate her at everything instead. Arthur did an entire 180 and it shocked Aelfled and her mother. Eventually it ended with a huge fight and Aelfled's mother left without saying good-bye.

It was then that he could feel the gravity of the situation to Aelfled. Francis didn't believe that she was going to leave him but to her it wasn't okay. She was shocked at her actions and something had to be done fast. However Francis didn't expect her to suddenly stand up and then fall out of the bed.

"Damn you, you bastard. Next time we're only having sex once so I can fucking walk when I need to you ass," Aelfled cursed quietly and Francis dared to peak to see her wobble, trying to stand up. Once she left the room he smirked in satisfaction at a job well done. Then he began to ponder what she was up to. Was she going to go write him a letter or wash the dishes? She loved to wash the dishes late at night for some reason that Francis has yet to understand.

There were many things about Aelfled F. Jones that Francis didn't know about yet and he wanted to take the rest of his life trying to figure her out.

While waiting Francis must have dozed off because he suddenly felt a weight on his body and a light peck on his nose. "Francis darlin'. Wake up," Aelfled cooed as she kissed his nose again. Slowly he opened his eyes to she her straddling him in nothing except one of his over sized work shirts. Her hair was lightly mussed from sleep and their nightly activities. Her plump lips were bruised from all of the kisses that they had shared or when they tried to devour each other's mouths earlier that night. Hickeys were seen all around her exposed neck as his shirt was buttoned up to barely cover her chest. The way she leaned over gave him a perfect view of the soft swollen mounds that he had teased from past ministrations.

Basically his love looked ravished and devastatingly beautiful.

"_Mon __ange __qu'est-ce __qu'il __y __a?_" Francis asked as he lifted his hands to rest on the back of her thighs. He tenderly stroked the inside of her knees hoping that he could get a little bit more than a kiss on the nose.

"_Rien_," Aelfled whispered back after a moment's hesitation. "_Suis-moi.__Tu__plaisantes._"

Francis could never resist a please. "_Oui, __oui_," he muttered as his hands wandered farther up her thigh. He began to slowly trace circles into her thigh when she let out a small mewl. The sound went straight to his groin as he gripped her thighs and rolled Aelfled over onto her back. His hands traveled farther up as he kissed her exposed neck. In response Aelfled sighed and opened her legs so Francis could settle in between them.

"_Non_ Francis," Aelfled sighed as reached to grasp his face. When Francis didn't cease in his ministrations and even made Aelfled arch off the bed her hands squeezed Francis' face lightly enough to just get his attention. "Francis no. Not now."

With a huff Francis captured her bruised lips and then slowly dragged his lips off of hers. He graciously got up and moved onto his side. He watched with pride swelling in his chest as Aelfled tried to catch her breath beside him.

"Follow me," she said as she turned to smile shyly at him, which was surprising after what they were about to do. While Francis wanted to continue he decided to indulge in his little angel and nodded. Her smile grew as she catapulted out of bed and out of the room.

'How she could be so energetic at 1:30 in the morning?' Francis thought with a chuckle.

"Come on!"

"_Maintenant?_" asked as he made his way into the hallway.

"_Oui, __maintenant!_" Aelfled called as she entered the kitchen.

Francis slowly walked down the stairs as the smell of strawberries and chocolate filled the air. His curiosity peaked as he entered the kitchen to see Aelfled place a plate of strawberry crepes on the table. On the crepe was a little heart of chocolate and Aelfled blushed heavily when she noticed his gaze linger on the heart. Hesitantly she walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Francis, _j-je __t__'__aime_," Aelfled whispered with a soft blush growing across her cheeks.

His heart exploded. This ravished and blushed creature before him had ensnared him from the start. He went from a ladies man to an Aelfled man. She transformed him into boyfriend, lover, and friend as he slowly taught her how to love and it was beautiful. All of his life he wanted the happiness that was overwhelming his senses at that very moment. He wanted Aelfled to always make him crepes in the early morning just to tell him that she loved him, he always wanted her ranting on the American Revolution and how awesome the French were to lend their assistance to a nation dedicated to freedom, he always wanted Aelfled to lift the heavy items in the house because she was just so abnormally strong.

Francis always wanted Aelfled.

As she looked at him with concerned eyes, wondering why he had not responded a handsome smile spread across his face. He reached out to envelope her in his arms and just breathed her in as he sighed, "_Moi __aussi, __je __t'aime_." He buried his face in her hair that smelled of fresh crepe batter, strawberries, and crepes. At once he began to sputter words that left Aelfled confused at their meaning but understood that they were endearing. "_Le __coup __de __foudre__… __Je __t'adore__… __Des __fleurs, __des __bonbons, __des __vêtements, __du __parfum, __des __bijoux__… __Je __t__'__aime, __je __t__'__aime__…_"

"W-what are you saying?" Aelfled asked as she clung to Francis. Never had she seen this man so emotional and while she enjoyed the reaction to her confession it was starting to scare her. Had she really neglected to tell this to Francis? Did her ignorance really affect him so much that he was speechless in front of her? She couldn't believe how forgetful she was and how like her father, she ignored her lover's feelings. All of the stress increased when Francis let go of her and told her to wait in the kitchen.

When he came back he slowly made his way to her and kissed her cheek, relieving some of the tension in her body. "_Mon __ange_, you are the best that's ever been mine," Francis whispered before tucking a lock of golden hair behind her ear. He brought her closer and then handed her a little black box. Aelfled's eyes widened in surprise as she shockingly grabbed the box, her hand shaking from excitement. Inside was a diamond cut in the shape of a rose set inside a delicate silver band.

"_Veux-tu __m'épouser?_" Francis asked as he brought his hands up to cradle her face. He stared into her eyes and gently smiled. "I love you Aelfled F. Jones and I need to spend the rest of my life with you. Please please say _oui_."

Francis watched as her eyes went moist and her whole frame shook. With a few sniffles she nodded and tried to speak. "W-w-w-e, w-w-wa," she stuttered before she broke down with emotion and just nodded. Her hand went to grip one of his on her cheek and she just stared into his eyes, pleading for him to understand.

Another voluminous smile spread across his face as he whispered, "_Merci,__mon __ange __merci_." Gently he took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. With a kiss to her ring he brought her hand up so they could see it in the kitchen light. They admired it with smiles and a couple of sobs.

Aelfled was just happy. She had gotten her point across and he understood. Francis didn't feel neglected like her mother had. He wouldn't leave, he would stay and he had just attested to that fact when he gave her the ring. It was perfect.

"And now to taste my fiancé's delicious cooking," Francis said as he guided them over to the table and wrapped Aelfled into his lap as he sat down. With a sniffle/laugh Aelfled picked up the fork and scooped up a piece of the crepe.

"I was going to let you eat this on your own b-but since we're going to get married we should practice, right?" Aelfled said as she moved to feed Francis the bite. He opened his mouth with a smile and ate the portion. His eyes fluttered closed and a deep rumbling vibrated through his chest as the crepe melted on his tongue dissolving perfectly with the fresh strawberries and chocolate. "_Délicieux_."

"Really?" Aelfled asked as she went to take a bite but Francis stopped her.

"_Non_, let me," he said as he took the fork and took a piece of crepe that included the perfect amount of chocolate and strawberry. "Practice _non_?" he said with a smile as he waited for Aelfled to open her mouth. She nodded quickly and hesitantly took a bite. Her eyes widened as she tasted the chocolate and strawberries stir in her mouth.

"Mmm…" she moaned appreciatively.

Francis watched as she looked at him with that gaze. That gaze that he had been waiting for since that day on the beach finally happened and it took his breath away.

"_Je __t__'__aime_, Francis _je __t__'__aime_," Aelfled said with that loving look as she leaned in to gently kiss him on the lips, bringing her left hand to rest over his heart.

With a chuckle he cupped her cheek and brought her down for another kiss vowing against her lips, "_Mon __ange __je __t__'__aime_."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Mon __ange __qu'est-ce __qu'il __y __a_- My angel what is the matter?

_Rien_- Nothing, _Suis-moi. __Tu __plaisantes_- Follow me. Honey, please.

_Maintenant?__/__Maintenant!_- Right now? / Right now!

_Je __t__'__aime_- I love you.

_Moi __aussi, __je __t'aime_- I love you too

_Le __coup __de __foudre__… __Je __t'adore__… __Des __fleurs, __des __bonbons, __des __vêtements, __du __parfum, __des __bijoux__… __Je __t__'__aime, __je __t__'__aime__…_- Love at first sight… I adore you… Flowers, candy, clothes, perfume, jewelry… I love you, I love you…

_Veux-tu __m'épouser?_- Will you marry me?

_Merci, __mon __ange __merci_- Thank you, my angel thank you

_Délicieux_- Delicious


	6. 2:30 AM

Hi guys!

Please remember the time jump and by this time they've moved into a little house. Francis and Aelfled decided on it before the proposal so it is a recent move in. :)This chapter contains a _**smut scene**_ so please enjoy and ALSO it is the first smut scene that I've ever written. So be gentle in judging it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon <em>_ange_ it is 2:30 in the morning. Can we please go to bed?" Francis asked with a tired sigh. Work at the restaurant was wearing him down and he had planned on spending the evening making love with his fiancee so he could regain some energy. This didn't play out though seeing as Aelfled had come back from her father's house in a foul mood. She had gone over to play with her siblings while her father was on a business trip. Sadly, he had cancelled the trip and instead of playing with her siblings, she had a shouting match with her father instead.

When Francis proposed to her he knew that Arthur would never give them his blessing and yet it still upset Francis. Aelfled didn't seem to mind her father's disapproval one bit. She would curse the old man out and dismiss the subject like it was nothing but Francis knew that she was hurting on the inside. She wouldn't admit it but Aelfled was deeply affected by her father. Apparently, earlier that afternoon he ripped into her about her engagement and immediately disowned her when she asked him to just accept it.

Francis came home to a rampaging blonde who was cleaning every single surface and rearranging furniture like it was no one's business. The pillows were fluffed into oblivion and the carrots for dinner were chopped into dust. It got worse when Aelfled decided to make homemade bread and she pounded the dough into the counter. Francis could only sit back and watch because he was too tired to soothe the irate woman. He just wanted them to release their frustrations together but Aelfled would have none of it. After going to bed alone Francis woke up to clanging in the kitchen at 2:15 AM and decided that enough was enough.

Aelfled grunted in response and kept washing the dishes. She was viciously attacking a pot that had crusted lasagna stuck to it. As she scrubbed the dish, she put too much pressure on it and it shattered in the sink.

"Shit!" Aelfled cursed as she reflexively curled her hand into a fist when she felt pain. However, when she curled her hand into a fist she just embedded more glass into her palm making her bleed more. Francis rushed over to help but Aelfled jerked away and started to clean her hand while muttering to herself.

"_Êtes-vous __bien_?" Francis asked as she pulled the shards of porcelain out of her hand.

"No Francis I'm not all right. I fucking cut my hand, okay? It hurts," Aelfled snapped as she went to the cupboard to get the First-Aid Kit. She took out the gauze, Neosporin, and tape as she continued, "We've got bills to pay and we have nothing figured out and my hand is bleeding. I am not okay."

Francis paused, wondering if speaking would add to the situation but he wanted to help so he walked up to her and gently picked up the gauze to wrap her hand. When she roughly snatched it from his hand he finally broke. "I'm trying to help you," he hissed.

"No, no you're not. What you're trying to do is get me to go to bed so you can fuck me. That is what you're trying to do Francis. It's always sex with you! We have other shit to worry about and you need to realize that it all can't be solved with sex!" Aelfled yelled while crudely wrapping her hand.

"I do not think just about sex!" Francis returned. He slammed his hand down on the counter and growled. "Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in keeping me five feet away from you all the time then I wouldn't desire human contact all the time! Learn to trust me!"

"How can I trust you when you used to be a ladies man?" Aelfled screamed. "You're just like dad! You're going to get a kid and then leave me by the way side!"

Francis pulled up to his full height and snarled, "How dare you compare me to that barbaric oaf! Have I ever cheated on you? Have I ever made you feel like you're not completely and totally mine? It's you Aelfled! You're the one who ignores me! You're the one who acts like Arthur! Taking a year and months to just say I love you? How slow are you? You're not trusting me like your father did to your mother! Maybe I will end up just like your mother, in someone else's arms! You're sure making daddy proud Aelfled! You're sure making him fucking proud!"

Everything stopped.

Francis was breathing heavily. Aelfled was just staring at him in shock and horror as his words sunk it. Tears slowly trailed down her cheeks as she moved her mouth but no words came out.

"I-I-" Aelfled began before she broke down. Francis deflated and moved towards the shaking blonde but Aelfled retreated. She backed up trembling. "I'm s-sorry," she choked before turning around and running out the kitchen's back door.

He reached out to grab her but missed. "_Merde_!" Francis cursed as he paced the kitchen for a few seconds. He looked at the back door and then sighed. He really should have kept his temper in check but with the stress of work and Aelfled's bad mood… "No I shouldn't use that excuse. It's both our fault," Francis muttered as he dragged his hands through his hair. When he looked out back to see where Aelfled was so he could talk to her, he couldn't find her. Panicking Francis rushed out the back door and looked around. She was nowhere to be found.

"_Merde, __merde, __merdemerdemerde_," Francis chanted as he ran towards the front of the house. He found her bawling as she wandered the street in the darkness. Looking for cars before he moved Francis hurriedly crossed the street and gently grabbed Aelfled's arm. She moved out of reach and then curled more into herself. Francis sighed as he moved towards her again, trying to get her to face him. "_Mon __ange_ please look at me," Francis pleaded as they slowly walked down the street.

"I-I t-thought I was j-just Aelfled," she stuttered while wiping her eyes with her already wet sleeve. Her sniffles and gasps filled the air as they passed a nearby tree.

Francis jogged ahead to stop Aelfled from walking but she just backed up to turn around instead. Quickly Francis moved to trap her between his arms while leaning against the cherry tree for support. Aelfled stopped walking and just stood there in the middle of the enclosure that Francis' arms made without touching the Frenchman at all.

"_Mon __ange __je __t'en __prie_," Francis begged.

Aelfled braced herself for the "goodbye" that Francis was sure to say. That's all she'd ever known. Her mother said goodbye and then all of her moms after that. Nothing was going to change and it was all her fault. "I'm sorry. Leave me alone. J-just g-g-go. P-please," Aelfled gasped as she turned around to face Francis. She covered her face with her hands as she began to cry again.

"_Mon __ange, __mon __chouchou, __mon __trésor, __mon __amour_, I'll never leave you alone," Francis breathed as he tenderly cradled her face in his hands, tilting her head back so they could look into each other's eyes. Smiling at the shocked look on her face he leaned down to touch their foreheads together. "I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time," he whispered as Aelfled cried more with every word. He began to kiss away her tears, all the while saying, "I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best that's ever been mine."

"I'm sorry," Aelfled cried as she reached out to hug Francis.

Francis wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he kissed her fiercely. Their mouths molded together as they put all of their emotions into one kiss. He opened his mouth to bite down on Aelfled's bottom lip and then licked and lavished the growing bruise when she gasped in shock. As her lips parted Francis plunged into her mouth and began to appraise the familiar sensuous cavern as she desperately clung to his shoulders. He grabbed her tongue gently with his teeth and pulled it out to suck on it and then delved right back in to lap up everything he could taste of her. All of the feeling left Aelfled's legs as she collapsed against Francis and moaned into his mouth. Finally, after a last nip of her bottom lip, he let her go with a loud pop.

"_Je __suis __tellement __désolé_," Francis said breathily.

"_Je __t__'__aime_," Aelfled panted as Francis picked her up bridal style and began walking back across the street.

"_Mon __ange __je __t__'__aime_," Francis said as he captured her lips again. "_Je __te __desire_."

"_Oui_," Aelfled breathed as Francis walked to the back door and then locked it before walking towards the stairs, Aelfled still in his arms.

"_Je __veux __te __faire __l'amour, __cherie_," Francis confessed during kisses while marching up the stairs to their bedroom.

"_Oui_," Aelfled said with a small smile on her face that grew when Francis laid her gently on the bed. She pulled his head down for a kiss and then sighed. "_Faire __l'amour __à __moi_."

"_Oui_," Francis said as he slowly kissed down her neck down to her collar bone. He nibbled and sucked at her skin tasting the strawberry flavor that always seemed to linger on the blonde's luscious skin. With every lick and suck Aelfled's moans grew louder and louder. That was one of the many things Francis loved about Aelfled, she was extremely loud and responsive in bed.

"_J'ai __chaud_," Aelfled complained as she started to tug on her oversized PJ t-shirt.

Francis chuckled as he grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it in the general direction of the hamper.

Aelfled sighed as her skin met cool air. Just Francis touching her heated her skin making wearing clothes unbearable. The day had started out so nicely but then it plummeted from her father's argument and even further when she and Francis fought. With it all coming to head right now she just needed to release all of her tension. She needed Francis to make love to her, to never let her go.

Francis stopped to enjoy the view of Aelfled lying there in nothing but her underwear. She had been doing the dishes in her night clothes, braless and pants less making this part extremely easy. Her sun kissed skin glowed in the moonlight that streamed through the curtains. Her golden hair splayed against the pillow and her eyes darkened with lust. Francis could not help but stare at the earthen goddess.

She tugged on his pants impatiently, obviously wanting him to be naked as well. He stood up, much to Aelfled's protest and dropped his pants on the floor.

"Hm… I love how you never wear underwear," Aelfled purred as she opened up her legs and spread her arms, exposing herself to Francis. "_Viennent __ici_," she breathed.

Francis crawled back onto the mattress but before he could settle in between her legs she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his back. Surprised at the action Francis looked at her to see what his love was up to.

"_Je __t__'__aime_," Aelfled said as she leaned in to gently kiss Francis on the lips. She settled onto his legs and slowly rocked her hips forward. When a moan escaped his mouth she greedily ate it up. Swirling her tongue in his mouth she moved her hands to gently stroke his sides, slowly moving up and down and up and down. She knew exactly where to apply pressure in order to make Francis moan or sigh into her mouth. He arched off the bed when two of her fingers pinched his left nipple.

"_Quoi_?" Francis gasped as his eyes shot open at the strange sensation.

"Lesson of love number one, _non_? Men's nipples are sensitive too," Aelfled purred as she licked his neck and then bit down. Francis hissed in pleasure as she apologetically kissed the bite and then sucked. All the while, her hands wandered down to his groin area and gently ran her fingers through the blonde patch of hair.

"_Oui_-" Francis was cut off when one of her fingers glided across his shaft making it tremble in anticipation.

"_Oui_?" Aelfled teased as she kissed the center of his chest, steadily making her way down his torso. With every kiss that she planted she nibbled a bit of skin, loving the taste of her Frenchman. He tasted of rose petals and chocolate, Aelfled's favorite.

Her fingers continued to lightly brush over his shaft barely giving him any satisfaction and damn if that didn't turn him on. Number two of the many things he loved about Aelfled was her ability to take charge in bed. It was intoxicating.

Aelfled's tongue suddenly shot out to lick the tip of his penis and he jumped. Francis was so wrapped up in where her hands were going that he had neglected the trail of fire that her kisses left.

She smiled up at him and then leaned down to gently blow against his leaking head. Her hands had moved down with the rest of her body. She slowly massaged his thighs before kissing his manhood. "_Je __t__'__aime_," she breathed before encasing his head in her mouth.

"_Mon __dieu_!" Francis said as he reached out to grab some of Aelfled's hair.

The sensations traveling up his spine and pooling in his stomach heated as she deep throated him and then hummed. His back arched off the bed and he showed a little restraint by keeping his hands from shoving her head down farther on his shaft. Her tongue twisted and turned as she slowly lifted then sucked on the tip like she was drinking through a straw. Meanwhile her hands gently massaged his thighs, relaxing him down onto the mattress.

One of her hands moved closer to his groin as her head bobbed up and down, sucking and licking her fiancé's shaft with the precision of an expert. Francis swore that he could never say no to this woman if she ever used her talent to her advantage. However, Francis would never begrudge her if she tried.

Her left hand delicately cupped his balls and then squeezed, nearly sending him over the edge. Francis couldn't believe his luck as he saw her head going down on him, her golden hair splayed across his groin. Just at the image he came a little in her mouth. Gently he tugged on her hair to tell her to let go because he was near completion but she lightly moved his hand out of her hair and then sucked harder.

"_Ange_!" Francis gasped as she hummed and sucked and massaged his balls until he was on sensory overload. White exploded across his vision as he came and for the life of him he couldn't look away as she buried her face in his groin and took it all. She swallowed every last bit of him, drinking him dry, and leaving him panting on the mattress.

Proudly she licked her lips and straddled his waist. "_Délicieux_," she said with a smirk. Aelfled leaned into to kiss his ear and whispered, "I'll always take all of you Francis because _je __t__'__aime, __je __t__'__aime_."

His hands reached around her middle and slowly he lifted her up and then placed her on her back on the bed. "_Mon __ange_," he said while kissing her lacy black panties, "I will never grow bored of you. I will never leave you alone. I am yours forever and for always." He hooked his fingers onto the waistband and Aelfled lifted her hips to allow Francis to discard her of the last vestiges of her clothing.

He bent forward to deeply kiss Aelfled, slowly taking his time to taste his essence still her mouth. The thought of marking her as his own had him fully erect again in mere seconds. Her tongue wrapped around his as her fingers glided through his damp hair.

His kisses traveled down to her chest where her breasts were swollen from lack of attention. Francis took one nipple into his mouth while he stroked the other with his thumb. Aelfled moaned at the sensation and moved her hips against his groin earning a low growl. Bringing both of his hands up he kneaded her ample breasts. He worked them until they were deliciously slippery and pert. His hands then danced down to her legs. When he gently squeezed her thighs, she silently opened her legs and hooked them around his waist.

"Francis, _je __t'en __prie_," Aelfled breathed as she rocked her hips forward. The movement created a delicious friction, making her moan and cling to his back as she arched forward. This added to the growing heat in the pit of her stomach. When she arched her back her nipples rubbed against his exposed chest which made Aelfled groan loudly. She grinded against him again just to add to her growing pleasure.

Kissing her gently on the lips Francis slowly glided himself into her luscious heat. He stopped when he was all the way in and tried to breath. "So hot, _merde_," Francis cursed as pleasure coursed through his veins as she clamped down him, begging him to move.

Leaning his elbows on either side of her head Francis slowly pulled out to the tip and then plunged right back in. Aelfled arched off the bed and began rocking against his thrusts, bringing him deeper inside of her.

"Harder," Aelfled moaned as she grabbed Francis' ass and moved him forward. He grinned and kissed the side of her neck, increasing his speed. Aelfled moaned loudly, chanting his name over and over again. Her grip on his ass moved up his back leaving red marks, a reminder of their love making.

"I will never fuck you," Francis grunted as he kept his steady rhythm. Aelfled's eyes shot open and her attention solely focused on what Francis was saying. "All of those girls in my past, they, I fucked but never," he said before he passionately kissing her. Then he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, making eye contact as he rocked forward. Cornflower blue stared into royal blue as he vowed, "Never. Never did I ever make love to them. Because you _mon __ange_ are my other half and I will always love you and make love to you and never will I let you go."

Tears trailed down Aelfled's face as she whispered, "Me too. I will always love you. I'm so sorry I doubted you. I want to hold on, I want to make it last. I want hold on and never turn back because you are my life now Francis. You're the best that's ever been mine."

Smiling, Francis tilted his head for a gentle kiss. His left hand caressed her cheek before moving in between their rocking bodies and stroking her bud. Aelfled gasped at the sensation and lifted Francis and herself off the bed.

"I love you," she chanted as his calloused thumb rubbed against her faster and faster, keeping pace with his thrusts. Francis pounded her into the mattress, fingering her ruthlessly until suddenly Aelfled screamed and snapped her hips forward. Her back arched off the bed while the heated coil the pooled in her stomach exploded. Stars danced across her vision as she gripped and ripped the sheets. "Francis!" She cried.

He groaned into her neck as his seed burst into her, flooding her with delicious heat and the wonderful sense of fullness. Francis rode out his high before settling down onto Aelfled for a little while before pulling out of her and lying down beside her. Pleasantly sweaty and panting Francis turned to see Aelfled looking at him with a lazy smile. She scooted over to his side and wrapped her arms around his torso. He turned onto his side, bringing her closer to his chest and tangled their legs together. With a satisfied sigh, he nuzzled her strawberry smelling hair.

After a moments pause that settled his fogged mind Francis' eyes widened in horror. "Your hand!" Francis exclaimed, suddenly remembering that she had hurt herself earlier. Apparently it hadn't affected her that much during their love making but the euphoria was going to wear off and pain was sure to follow. He gently picked up her hand to examine the now bloody bandage. Aelfled winced at the movement but allowed him to continue. "I'll be right back. Wait here," he said as he got out of bed. Francis paused a little to gain some strength in his legs and then walked into their bathroom.

Aelfled sighed as she lay on the bed and waited for him to come back with the First-Aid Kit. He came back with the kit in hand and gently sat down next to her on the bed. She held out her hand for him to take while propping herself up on her elbows. Nodding in thanks he redressed her hand which was throbbing by now, funny how she didn't notice the pain until after he mentioned it. When he was done he softly kissed her hand and then crawled into bed. They entangled themselves again with pleased sighs.

A giggle escaped from her swollen lips as she kissed the hairy chest in front of her. "I love you," she garbled against his chest.

"_Je __t__'__aime_," Francis answered back as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>If any of you were wondering how Aelfled got into her PJs when supposedly she was cleaning all day it is because she was about to go to bed when she decided that she'd rather wash dishes, hence her getting out of the room in her PJs and not waking up Francis in the process. ;p<p>

Translation:

_Êtes-vous __bien_? – Are you alright?

_Merde_! – Shit!

_Mon __ange __je __t'en __prie_ – My angel, please

_Mon __ange, __mon __chouchou, __mon __trésor, __mon __amour_ – My angel, my blue-eyed girl, my treasure, my love

_Je __suis __tellement __désolé_ – I'm so sorry

_Je __te __desire_ – I desire you

_Je __veux __te __faire __l'amour, __cherie_ – I want to make love to you my dear

_Faire __l'amour __à __moi_ – Make love to me

_J'ai __chaud_ – I'm hot

_Viennent __ici_ – Come here

_Mon __dieu_! – Oh my god!

_Délicieux_ - Delicious


	7. Epilogue

Hi everybody! Thank for reading the story, I hope you liked it!

Note another time jump and that the Bonnefoys have a new house!

Here's the epilogue.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Can someone answer the door?" Aelfled called. She stirred the punch, enjoying the klinking sound the ice made against the plastic. When no one answered her and the doorbell rang again she sighed and put down the ladle. Carefully Aelfled waddled towards the door with a hand on her back to support some of her weight. Making sure that she didn't hit her belly with the door, which had become a problem lately, Aelfled opened the front door to see Antonio and Lovino on the porch with two very colorfully wrapped gifts.<p>

Antonio leaned in to kiss Aelfled on the cheek before skipping inside. "¡_Hola!__¡Que __bien __te __vez! __¿Y __el __niño __del __cumpleaños_?" he asked cheerfully.

"_Hola_ Antonio. He's outside with his big brother Cruz and Uncle Mattie," Aelfled answered before Antonio skipped through the house to get to the backyard. Aelfled turned back to Lovino and kissed his cheeks in greeting. "Hi Lovi. How are you?"

"Better now that that bastard has gone to coo over the baby," Lovino grumbled. He stepped into the house and slid his arm between Aefled's bent arm to behind her back so he could help support her as they walked. "He's been bothering me all fucking afternoon about this damn party. Baby this and baby that. It was making me nauseous."

"Language. Louis is going to be so spoiled," Aelfled laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

Lovino made her sit down in a chair as he completed the punch and then started on the veggie platter. He tsked and shook a carrot at her, "That boy is spoiled already by his siblings let alone his aunts and uncles! He better enjoy it now because when you pop those twins out he's going to have serious competition. I still can't believe that bastard knocked you up again."

"Language," Aelfled admonished as she swiped a green bell pepper wedge from the veggie platter. "Besides it takes two to tango."

"_Sí, __sí_," Lovino mumbled as he picked up the punch bowl and began to walk towards the back door. Aelfled went to follow him when the doorbell rang again. He looked back to see if Aelfled wanted him to go get it but she just waved him away.

"I got this," Aelfled answered and she moved towards the door once again. She groaned as her back protested at how much she was moving. Ignoring her swollen feet and aching back Aelfled answered the door.

"Hi-" she began before she stopped in shock. There on her porch was a very grumpy looking Arthur holding a what looked like a gift wrapped in dull brown paper. His eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of her but that was all he got before Aelfled promptly shut the door and locked it. Turning around without blinking an eyelash at her actions Aelfled made her way back to the living room before a very disappointed looking Francis came in from the glass doors leading outside to the patio.

"Who was that _mon __ange_?" he asked, fully knowing what was going on.

Aelfled stared at her husband for a few seconds until it dawned on her. 'Damn him,' she thought as she tried to cover up her actions. "Just a guy from the power company. He wanted to look at the meters so I told him to around back. He's probably gone by now," she said with a shrug.

"I'm sure he is if it was the power company man," Francis replied as he moved towards the front door.

Aelfled grabbed his hand as he walked past, trying to stop him. "Wait! He's probably not there anymore. Let's just go back to the party."

Francis didn't pay any attention to her though. He unlocked the door and opened it to see Arthur fumbling with his cell phone.

"Bloody thing never works when you damn want it to-" Arthur growled before looking up to see Francis holding the door open with an amused smirk. Aelfled could be seen behind the Frenchman with a very disgusted look on her face. Arthur quickly pocketed the phone and stood straighter. "'Bout damn time. I have half a mind to walk out now if I'm going to be locked out of the bloody house."

"_Oui, __oui_," Francis said while stepping back. Arthur entered and looked at Aelfled who was standing in the hallway. When they made eye contact it was like someone turned on the awkward button to max power. Arthur was embarrassed and Aelfled was pissed.

It didn't help any when Arthur spoke up, "I see you've gotten fat again."

Francis saw Aelfled's eyes flash but before she could say anything Francis walked over to her and then turned to Arthur. "Not fat Arthur, pregnant. _Mon __ange_ and I are going to have another baby. Two as a matter of fact," Francis said as he put his arm around Aelfled. "We are so happy that you could come for little Louis's birthday. Aren't we _mon __ange_?"

"Isn't it sad that Louis' father had to die on his first birthday," Aelfled muttered to Francis before looking at her father again. They stared at each other for a while until Aelfled sighed. "Fi-"

"Mommy?"

All of the adults in the room followed the new voice to see a little girl standing in the doorway leading to the back patio. She looked to be of Filipino descent with her long hair in two braids that went down to her waist. She was wearing an angry birds t-shirt and jean capris. When she had walked into the living room from the outside she was looking for her mom because Louis was acting up, which meant he was either hungry or his diaper was full. None of the kids (including all of the adults out back) wanted to fix either problem so Tala went in search of her mom.

Upon further inspection Tala noticed another person in the room. Her face was inquisitive as she looked at the strange new man in the house. He looked like her mother in a way but not. Certainly his eyebrows were too huge for her mom but she could see something in him that was familiar. Her eyes widened as it clicked in her mind.

"_Papi_?" Tala asked with a small smile.

Arthur stepped back in surprise. He hadn't expected to be called that so soon and yet it… Something in his chest warmed as he smiled at the little girl.

Aelfled hadn't seen that look on her father's face in so long. It was that look that made you feel happy to be alive because he loved you so unconditionally. Her dad always had a soft spot for children, although he would die before he admitted such a weakness. That was why he never complained about taking care of all of his kids. Something Aelfled respected him for, one of the only things she could respect him for truthfully. With deep internal sigh Aelfled smiled at her daughter and nodded.

"Tala this is my daddy, your _papi_," Aelfled said with a small smile. She looked from her daughter to her dad. "Dad this is Tala. She's seven. Say hello to your _papi_ Tala."

"_Papi_!" Tala cheered with a big smile. She ran into Arthur's legs and hugged them close. "I've never had a _papi_ before! _Merci __maman __et __papa_!"

Even though the brat was speaking French Arthur's heart melted. He grabbed Tala's shoulders to pry them off him so he could kneel in front of her. Arthur looked up at Aelfled to see if it was alright. When she reluctantly nodded Arthur smiled. "Hello Tala. Pleased to meet you poppet," he fondly said as he hugged her.

Tala squealed in delight as she hugged Arthur back. Then she wiggled out of his arms and grabbed his hand. "I want to give Louis his present!" she said as she dragged Arthur towards the back door.

"No dragging, honey," Aelfled reminded kindly. Tala gently pulled Arthur along as they went outside. Maybe Aelfled would give her father another chance. Tala seemed to love him and Aelfled couldn't possibly take him away now, not after that. However… "You," she growled as she turned toward her husband.

Francis laughed nervously and stepped back. "_Mon __ange_, your father is an imbecile but he is your father. Not to mention Cruz and Louis and Tala's grandfather. We should all be happy today, _non_?" he held up his hands in defeat before he sighed and changed his gaze from hesitant to tender. "We will get through this together. Just like everything else I will stand beside you because _mon __ange_ you need this."

Aelfled let Francis move towards her and wrap his arms around her. She leaned into the embrace and sighed. Returning the hug Aelfled mumbled in his chest, "Well if you put it that way…"

Francis chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Are you-"

"Mom! Louis is crying!" Cruz yelled from the back yard.

Aelfled sighed before pulling Francis down for a kiss. "Duty calls," she said with a smile while waddling out the back door onto the patio.

Outside on the patio a party table was set up for gifts and small snacks like the veggie platter and an assortment of food that Francis had created for the little children at the party. There were balloons everywhere and games set up in the back yard next to the pool. Some of Ludwig and Fausta's children were swimming in the pool with Aelfled's brothers and sisters. Cruz, the seventeen year old that Aelfled found at the train station one day was standing by the playpen that was set up outside for Louis. The boy had been wandering the train station one day, orphaned and homeless when Aelfled happened upon him and brought him home. Needless to say he stayed with the energetic woman and her loving husband. Tala was rapidly talking to Arthur, trying to get him to play with her but he was trying to go over to Louis to help Cruz.

Antonio was trying calm Louis down but nothing he did worked. In turn Lovino yelled at Antonio for doing nothing while Gilbert told Lovino to lighten up. A fight erupted between the Italian and Prussian. Ludwig was going to remedy it but Fausta, in a bikini, wrapped herself around one of his arms trying to convince him to swim with her. She was winning. Matthew, SeySey, and Peter were also crowded around the playpen but no one really knew what to do what with the fight and Antonio failing to stop Louis from crying.

Francis watched as his very pregnant wife shuffled through the chaos. Ludwig moved out of her way as well as her siblings. She pushed Lovino and Gilbert out of the way, ending their argument. Finally she gently tapped Antonio's shoulder so he would move out of her way. Once he moved to the left Aelfled leaned down as much as she could and snatched up Louis into her arms.

"I don't know what happened Ma. He just began to wail and now he won't stop," Cruz said in a panicked voice. Aelfled smiled at her oldest son to calm him down and then focused on Louis.

"_Qu'est-ce __qu'il __y __a_?" Aelfled cooed to the crying child. The boy's chubby little face was contorted as he continued to cry. He reached for his mother's face as she lifted him up in the air and then down to kiss his cheek. "Okay, okay, _maman_ will go get you your bottle don't worry love." Aelfled murmured. She walked towards the patio when she saw her father looking on worriedly. Before she could second guess herself she slowly walked over to him and handled Louis over. However before Arthur could grab the still crying baby Aelfled pulled the child back saying, "Don't you dare think that this makes up for you being you. I just need to grab the railing when going up the stairs to the patio and I can't carry Louis at the same time. You're only allowed to hold him until I get back. Got it old man?"

Arthur nodded dumbly and reached for the wailing baby. Aelfled watched as her father immediately went into grandpa mode. He began to rock the child back and forth all the while singing softly in order to calm the boy down. Satisfied with the results Aelfled went to get the baby bottle and came back to hand it to her father. He looked at her strangely but Francis intervened quickly.

"_Mon __ange_ needs to sit down right now so if you wouldn't mind Arthur," Francis said so his wife didn't have to explain herself. She was already blushing from embarrassment at being caught but she was giving her father a chance right? That's what Francis wanted and true to his word he was right there beside her.

Arthur nodded, "Of course. Sit down love, your feet must be killing you."

Aelfled wanted to respond but she just smiled fondly as her dad fed Louis his bottle, quickly calming the little blonde down. As Louis sucked on his bottle he appraised the man feeding him and reached up to explore what he could grab. Arthur smiled as he played with Louis, love and adoration growing more and more in his eyes as he watched his grandson.

Once Aelfled was sitting on the lounge chair on the patio Francis lifted her legs and sat down on the end of the chair. Putting her legs in his lap he slowly massaged her aching feet. "I'm proud of you _mon __ange_. Arthur looks very happy," Francis commented.

Aelfled hummed in response as she watched her father. It was a start. A shaky start but a start none the less. "Thank you."

Francis smiled as he shifted to lean in to give Aelfled a kiss. Before he could Arthur yelped. "Let go of my eyebrows you little bugger," Arthur said playfully while everyone else laughed. Chuckling Francis turned back to gaze Aelfled. Her cornflower blue eyes sparkled in mirth and his heart soared. This woman had changed his life so much and in return he changed hers. Truly she was the best that had ever been his.

"_Je __t__'__aime_," Francis whispered as he captured Aelfled's lips in a tender kiss.

"_Je __t__'__aime __aussi_," Aelfled whispered back.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

¡_Hola!__¡Que __bien __te __vez! __¿Y __el __niño __del __cumpleaños_?- Hi! You look good! Where's the birthday boy?

_Merci __maman __et __papa- _Thank you mom and dad!

_Qu'est-ce __qu'il __y __a_?- What's the matter?

That's all folks!


End file.
